Landline telecommunications services are provided at least partially through electrical conductors that establish circuits between telecommunications provider equipment and the devices of the end user such as a telephone or computer. During installation or subsequent troubleshooting of the telecommunications lines, the service to be provided through the lines may be tested using a test set. The test set allows a technician to test many variables of the telecommunication service such as the polarity of the voltage over the electrical conductors, the amount of noise present on the lines, and other factors related to the quality and reliability of the telecommunications service.
The test set analyzes telecommunications service through a physical connection that establishes electrical continuity between the test set and the two conductors of a line of telecommunications service. This physical connection is typically a pair of conductive clips that grasp the electrical conductor pairs. Tests may also be performed through the modular jacks generally located on a wall by coupling the test clips to a banjo, which then plugs into the modular jack to establish continuity between the modular jack and the test clips of the test set.
Some customers require telecommunication services that provide multiple telecommunications lines. For example, a single household may choose to have one telephone line for ordinary voice telephone calls while having another telephone line reserved for facsimiles. Each of these multiple lines of the telecommunications service are tested to verify proper connections, quality, and reliability. Conventionally, this requires that a technician connect the test set to the first line and then test it accordingly. Then, the technician disconnects the test set from the first line and reconnects the test set to the second line to test it accordingly. Alternatively, the technician must utilize multiple test sets where each test set is used to test one of the multiple telecommunication lines. Thus, it is inconvenient for the technician to test multiple telecommunication lines.